I Need a Brother
by Wolvesta
Summary: An AU where Rodrick completely ignores Greg, pretends he doesn't exist. And when he notices him, he teases him and bullies him a little. Hurtful words are exchanged, can the brothers forgive each other? Angst


**An AU where Rodrick completely ignores Greg, pretends he doesn't exist. And when he notices him, he teases him and bullies him a little.**

 **Nothing to do with books and movies. Tear away from all of that for a few minutes.**

 **Haven't read the books in a long time so sorry if some things are off. I don't see very many fanfics about the brothership Rodrick and Greg have. Even though they aren't Sam and Dean, they are still brothers.**

 **Inspired by** _ **I need a Father**_ **by** _ **Starship**_

Greg should be used to it by now, but he's not. Rodrick is his older brother, but he sure as hell doesn't act like it. Rodrick snaps at him for every little thing he does. Even standing in his way. Greg wants to tell mom and dad, but he knows they aren't going to do shit about it. Mom will just say _talk it out_ but that only ends in pain and misery.

Yet here they are again, having another one of their stupid fights. Mom and dad were out, Manny was sleeping upstairs, so no one could break them up.

Greg's on his own on this one.

"Just fuck off Greg!" Rodrick yelled at Greg.

"NO! You always say that! Not this time! All I want to do is hang out with you! Why is that so hard to do?!"

"Where do I start, let's see...you're annoying, you're a brat, you're constanting getting me in trouble. You're nothing but a piece of shit! I've never liked you! EVER!"

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"You became my brother!" Rodrick yelled as he slammed his attic door. The second it slammed shut, it started to rain.

Greg just stood there shocked by his broth...no Rodrick's words. So that what he did wrong all these years.

Greg blinked back tears, but they already spilled out down his cheeks. Greg turned around and went to his room and gently closed his door, locking it behind him. He collapsed onto his bed and started to quietly sob. Why did his brother hate him so? Oh wait...because he was born...that's why. Greg couldn't remember a time when Rodrick and him actually got along. If there ever was a time like that.

Greg took out his diary and flipped through the pages of what it would be like to have an actual brother. One that cares and loves you. Never punches you in the back...literally, one who's there for you. Greg's heart cries out for a brother...he needs a brother.

As if things weren't bad enough at home, people at school bullied him for how much of a shrimp he was. Aren't older brothers supposed to protect you from things like that? He supposed that would be the case if he had one. Sure he had Manny, but he was way too little to understand what's happening between them.

Greg takes a pen out and starts to write something he wants to tell Rodrick, but was always so afraid to tell him personally. Afraid he'll get hit or punched or embarrassed.

He sets down the journal in the middle of the bed. He turns his attention to a sweatshirt that Rodrick gave him because he didn't like it anymore. It was a sick baby barf color but Greg loved it because Rodrick gave it to him. It was the only thing that he gave him...ever.

He puts it on, climbs out the window to sit on the roof. The rain immediately hitting his sweatshirt. But now he didn't care. He cried with the rain.

Rodrick immediately regretted those words the second they left his mouth. The look of hurt and betrayal his little brother's face was enough to send him into wave of apologies right there but he was stubborn as ever. He didn't mean what he said. God no...he loved the little twerp to death but he would never admit that.

Rodrick slumped into his chair. He wanted to fix this but he didn't know how to even begin. He admits that he had treated Greg badly before, but that's what brothers do...right?

No...that's the exact opposite of what brothers do. Brothers look out for each other, protect each other and hang out. That's all Greg wanted to do...and Rodrick screwed it up.

Finally gathering enough courage to confront Greg, he got up and went to Greg's room. He knocked and tried to turn the knob, but was locked.

"Greg please open the door."

Nothing

"I know you're pissed at me, you have every right to be but please just open the door."

Nothing

"Damn it you twerp…" Rodrick grabbed the key from the doorframe and unlocked the door.

Cold.

That was the first thing that Rodrick registered. He looked around and didn't see Greg anywhere. He saw a book on the bed and saw something written in it. He began to read.

 _Hold me..somebody_

 _Don't let me be alone_

 _Love me, stay with me_

 _I am dying to be known_

 _My heart cries out_

 _I need a brother_

 _whose love will never fail me_

 _A friend like no other_

 _whose trusted arms will hold me_

 _I need a brother_

 _I am wounded_

 _But I tuck the pain away_

 _Free me, heal me_

 _I don't want to be afraid_

 _I need a brother_

 _whose love will never fail me_

 _A friend like no other_

 _whose trusted arms will hold me_

 _I need a brother_

 _Here's my heart_

 _Be tender, please_

 _Let me know your love for me_

 _Here's my heart_

 _I'm on my knees_

 _I will trust_

' _Cause I believe…_

The second he finished reading, his eyes were glazed with tears.

 _This is my fault..._ He thought bitterly. He then paid attention to the wind he felt on his right. He saw the window open. He looked outside and saw a figure sitting on the edge of the roof.

He knew it was Greg. He gently climbed out the window, and onto the roof. He crawled over to Greg and sat next to him.

"What do you want?" asked Greg after a minute.

"I'm sorry…" Rodrick said.

"No you're not. You always say sorry...you never mean it."

"Well I do this time. I really do. I'm sorry...I didn't mean it."

"You said you hated me...you hate me as your brother…what changed?"

"...I don't have a good answer to be honest…"

Greg just nodded. Rodrick didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you really hate me? Am I that annoying?"  
"No...you're not."

"Then why'd you push me away for all these years."

"I didn't want you to become me…" Greg finally meet his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at me. I'm barely out of high school, with a band that really sucks. I'll never get into a college. I pushed you away because I don't want you to be me…I know...I know I've been a bad...horrible brother but I wanna be your brother."

Greg said nothing, he let his body slump against Rodrick's. Rodrick looked at him, he pulled him closer to him. He rested his head against Greg's. He smiled, slightly.

"I've always looked up to you. You're the coolest."

"Even after everything I did to you?"  
"You'll always be my brother." Greg said snuggling closer into the hard chest. Rodrick pulling him closer. Tightening his grip.

"I need a brother...I need you bro..." Rodrick tightened his grip on Greg.

"I know...I'll be here for you…" Greg smiled.

"Come on let's get you of this rain." Rodrick said reluctantly letting Greg go. It felt good to hold his little brother.

"Ok…" said Greg pulling away sadly.

They both went inside.

"I'ma warm pizza up and put a movie on. Change out those wet clothes before you get sick."

Greg nodded as Rodrick left the room.

"GREG! HURRY UP!" yelled Rodrick from downstairs.

"Coming!" said Greg as he put his journal on the bed. He shut his door and ran downstairs.

Continuing from his previous passage, it read…

 _You are my brother_

 _Your love will never fail me_

 _A friend like no other_

 _Your trusted arms will hold me_

 _You are my brother_

_  
 **The end! What did you think?**

 **Salvage will be out soon. Busy with school.**


End file.
